


Meet Mary

by TheMadChatter, TheMadChatter02 (TheMadChatter)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because Dean's never gotten to introduce someone he cared about to his mom see, M/M, and I just thought awww, and I'm a trashy destiel fangirl on the inside, just fluff, post s11 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadChatter/pseuds/TheMadChatter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadChatter/pseuds/TheMadChatter02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cas! Sammy!!” Dean didn’t even want to tamp down the excitement in his voice.<br/>He was alive.<br/>They were all alive.<br/>The world wasn’t ending, he was alive, and he had his chance at a real family, damn it. So sue him, Dean was excited!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Mary

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know. I have a wip that's just languishing. 
> 
> I got side tracked. Also, Amara really weirded me out (in a good way? But still weird) and I sort of fell out of the characters for a sec there. But I'm back with this unbeta'd plot bunny which wouldn't leave me alone. :-) It's late and this is a one-shot so please be gentle. 
> 
> The thought was that Dean, who I headcannon as a mama's boy at heart in the best possible way, would be so stoked that he could finally introduce Cas to her and kind of get the validation and the 'it's ok' he's always craved. So I ended up with this.

 

 

 

 

 

“Cas! Sammy!!” Dean didn’t even want to tamp down the excitement in his voice.

 

He was alive.

 

 _Mom_ was alive.

 

The world wasn’t ending, he was alive, and he had his chance at a real family, damn it. So sue him, Dean was excited.

 

He practically lept down the stairs into the library and looked around his dimly-lit home with a wide smile on his face, giddy with the knowledge that his mom ( _his mom, his mom, their MOM)_ was slowly making her way in from the car in the garage. He stopped short at the banishing sigil on the wall and his face fell. Then he heard it - the gruff sound of a very pissed-off angel seemed to be coming from down the hall. He followed the sound cautiously.

 

“Are you sure? Sam, I promised your brother I-”

 

“Yes, all right, fine.  YES! Fine.”

 

A pause. Dean could almost hear the scowl from around the corner.

 

“DEBRIEF YOU, who do they think-”

 

“FINE...“ A sigh. “...Fine.”

 

Another pause.

 

“Well, tell them my initial conditions still apply. Every 24 hours, Sam, or I swear they’ll wish all they had to deal with was the apocalypse.”

 

“....yes, I know.”

 

Another sigh, this one decidedly sad. “No. I couldn’t… he wasn’t there. I didn’t have much time to look before I came back to Earth but… I’d hoped.”

 

“I will, you too… Tomorrow, then… all right. Goodbye, Sam.”

 

Dean peaked around the final doorframe to find Castiel standing in the open doorway of Dean’s room. The angel hung up the phone and dropped his forehead against the doorframe, eyes squeezed shut, for a moment before straightening his shoulders. Too late, the hunter realized he’d been lurking without announcing himself and Castiel turned towards the hallway - directly towards the Dean. The angel froze, eyes wide and unreadable. For the life of him, Dean couldn’t keep the smile from his face. This time it was he who crossed the distance between them and dove in for an abrupt, tight hug. Cas gripped him as hard as he had in the graveyard. How long ago had that been? A couple hours? Days? Years? God,who even cared? He was alive! And Cas was alive. And mom…

 

“D-Dean?” Castiel had loosened his grip and stepped away, holding the hunter at arm’s length with a solid hand on his shoulder and studying him closely. Dean couldn’t get his stupid face to stop grinning, even with the stupid tears pricking at his stupid eyeballs.

 

“Hey, Cas,” he managed, and did something he’d never done before. He grabbed that hand on his shoulder with his own like a lifeline, holding it there to ground himself.

 

Castiel just looked confused. Pure and total incomprehension outlined every facet of his demeanor. “I don’t understand. You were… the souls. And Amara? Chuck disappeared and then… the sun.” He shook his head. “We won. You were dead. Dean.” He shook the hunter slightly, as though he’d forgotten a very important fact. “You were dead. The sun came back and… and-” Cas was obviously agitated at his lack of understanding, so Dean grabbed the angel’s face in both hands and forced him to make eye contact. The angel breathed in sharply through his nose at the contact and Dean crowded into his space, desparate to assure both of them of the reality of the situation.

 

“Man, it’s a long story.” He shrugged and sighed like a hundred pounds had been lifted from his chest. “Short version? Family meeting. Sounded like they’d be gone for the… well… for the foreseeable future.” Cas shook his head, disbelieving.

 

“I thought you were Lucifer here to taunt me for a moment,” he whispered, averting his eyes like it was a terrible secret. Dean huffed a laugh.

 

“No kidding? Well… uh…”

 

Then Castiel cracked a smile and snuffed an amused breath through his nose. “I know you’re you, Dean, I’d recognize your soul anywhere.”

 

All the hunter could do for a moment was stand there and stare at the face in his hands. “Yeah?” was his eventual, inarticulate reply.

 

“Of course,” was the angel’s infinitely better reply. And when had Castiel’s hands moved to wrap loosely around Dean’s wrists?

 

“Dean?”

 

Both men tensed as a female voice called for the hunter from the library. Cas, confused again, stepped away as a series of expressions the angel had never seen before chased one another across Dean’s face. Settling on something a little like nervous excitement, Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand.

 

“Dean, what-” was all Cas managed to get out before the hunter began dragging him excitedly down the hall.

 

“Come on, Cas, there’s someone I want you to meet!”

 

The angel was too distracted by Dean’s fingers - his very alive, very real, very here fingers - weaving themselves between his own to protest much. And suddenly they were standing in front of a woman in her late thirties, dressed in oversized men’s jeans and a nightdress. She wore an expression disconcertingly similar to Dean’s when he was slightly annoyed at Sam for something food-related.

 

Dean stopped and stood very straight, shoulders back, and looked simultaneously younger and older than Castiel had ever seen him. He cleared his throat nervously, but a genuine smile still hovered around the corners of his eyes and mouth. He still hadn’t let go of Castiel’s hand.

 

“Uh… M-Mom?” He looked at the floor, suddenly shy. “Jesus, I never thought I’d be able to do this,” he muttered shortly before regaining himself. He gestured at the strange-looking man in the trenchcoat standing stiffly next to him. “This is Castiel.” He turned to Cas. “Cas, meet Mary Winchester. My mother.”

 

In the time it took for comprehension to dawn on Castiel’s face, Mary had already sidled up and into his personal space. The angel wasn’t completely certain what was happening, but he had ascertained this social interaction was important to Dean. He tried his best to break out the human pleasantries. “Uh…” he started stupidly, looking at Dean with something like panic, then back to the blonde woman with calculating eyes. “Hello again. You, ah… don’t remember me because… uh… not important. Nice to meet you,” he attempted again, and tried to extend his hand for a handshake. Unfortunately, Dean was still attached to the end of his arm, and he ended up holding their entwined hands awkwardly in front of his waist, at a loss as to what to do.

 

This, apparently, was endearing enough for Mary and she laughed. “It’s lovely to meet you too, Castiel. Dean was so excited to show you off, he wouldn’t stop talking about you and Sam in the car! You obviously make him very happy, and I've been a bit out of the loop so all I can say is: Thank You. For everything you've done for him. And for Sam.” She reached up and enveloped the angel in a warm hug. “Speaking of which, where is he?” She looked around expectantly, and Dean in turn looked at Castiel expectantly.

 

Cas sighed. Why did he always have to bear bad news? “He’s been, ah… detained by a European branch of the Men of Letters.” He held up a hand to quell the immediate indignant remarks from both the Winchesters in front of him. “After their, frankly, rude initial introduction, I was able to… ah… convince them to be far more pleasant and allow me to speak with your brother.”

 

Dean scoffed. “Dude, what did you do?”

 

Cas chanced a glance at Mary, then studied the floor carefully. “I followed the trail of the woman who banished me. You and Sam still have your rib-warding, after all. I told her that I had not appreciated being sent back to a hostile Heaven, and if she did it again I’d allow Lucifer to use her as a vessel while he heals…” He sighed. “I may have also mentioned the possibility of hunting down the Men of Letters one by one and burning their eyes out with my true form before turning them over as toys to the King of Hell and his mother if they did not allow both your brother and myself the respect we deserved…”

 

“Jesus Christ, Cas,” Dean replied, slightly impressed. Cas scowled.

 

“I get it, I get it! You were already in a bad mood. Don’t piss off the pissed off angel.”

 

“Dean,” Cas looked straight at the hunter with the echoes of his grief reverberating in his expression. “You were dead, in the void, and I couldn’t find your soul in Heaven. I… I may have been a bit… overzealous in my protection of Sam. But I won’t apologize for it.”

 

The hunter squeezed the angel’s shoulder. “Hey, nobody’s asking you to.” With a smile and a pat on the same shoulder, Dean looked at Mary. “Well, Sam’s gonna be pissed he missed out on Mom-time, but I’m totally taking advantage. You wanna, uh… get some dinner together or something?”

 

Mary smiled. “That sounds wonderful.”

 

Dean couldn’t keep the stupid smile off his face. “Awesome. I’ll grab you some sheets and make up a bed. Uh, Cas… can you help me a minute?”

 

Mary threw her older son a quirked eyebrow and a smirk. “I’ll find my way to the kitchen and see what we can do about supper, what do you say?” She didn’t wait for an answer before heading back to where she had passed the kitchen, leaving Dean and Castiel alone. Holy crap, his mom was just as cool as he’s always thought she might be…

 

Dean grabbed Cas’ trenchcoat sleeve as he turned to walk away. A tilt of his head telegraphed his confusion. “Dean, the spare room is -”

 

“Jeesus, Cas, come here. Please?” Dean pulled the angel closer and framed his face with both hands again. “If circumstances were different, if there wasn’t a thing, or a mark, or a crisis, always if. Cas…” His eyes tracked down to the angel’s mouth and, again, he couldn’t keep the smile off his stupid face. “I’m done with if, man.”

 

The slightest smile tugged at Castiel’s mouth. “I will support this new goal in every manner available to me, Dean,” he replied dryly.

 

Dean pursed his lips at the angel, then rested his forehead against Castiel’s. “If this is fuckin’ weird, please tell me now.”

 

Cas settled his hands around the hunter’s waist. “Dean, I got over the oddity of my own emotions in regard to you a long time ago. Now, if you're concerned I thought it was overly 'weird' being presented to your undead mother as your partner than I assure you, I would have mentioned it a bit earlier, I promise.”

 

Dean’s laugh and whispered “okay, point taken” was lost against Castiel’s mouth as the two of them threw every remaining IF to the wind.

 

 

 

When they finally separated, grinning and inexplicably bashful for a minute, Castiel’s thoughts wandered to the younger Winchester. “Sam is going to be very confused when he comes home,” he mused.

  
Dean laughed so hard tears ran down his face at that, and man - did it feel good.

 

 

 

 


End file.
